


Vid: Wind of Change

by cosmic_llin



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Like a storm wind that will ring the freedom bell.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Vid: Wind of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josette_Arnauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/gifts).



**Music:** Wind of Change, by the Scorpions

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/scorpions/windofchange.html), and subtitles on the streaming version

**Content Notes:** No animal harm _per se_ but a few shots of a dead stag; a Middle Eastern character is played by a white British actor; there's a lot of implied violence as well as quite a few people being shot by arrows but in a bloodless general-audiences way. 


End file.
